


Ten Things that Greg Lestrade Loves about Living with Mycroft Holmes (even if they sometimes drive him mad)

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Lists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is self explanatory really. An unashamed list of ten things Greg likes about living with Mycroft. Fluff and silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things that Greg Lestrade Loves about Living with Mycroft Holmes (even if they sometimes drive him mad)

1) Mycroft steals all the covers and takes up entire the bed, leaving Greg frozen and in danger of falling out of the bed all together. 

2) Mycroft unashamedly shuns the early morning news in favour of Cartoon Network, knows all the words to the Spongebob SquarePants theme song and would kill Greg if he revealed either detail to a living soul.

3) Mycroft wears overly colourful pyjamas and has a drawer full of novelty socks & pants. (Greg is particularly fond of Mycroft's umbrella pants)

4) Mycroft will go out of his way to cheer Greg up and once tap danced (very badly) in the kitchen wearing nothing but his bunny slippers and a wooly hat.

5) Mycroft Holmes has bunny slippers. With ears.

6) Mycroft has to set a timer whenever he cooks, even if it's just to boil an egg, because he is such a woefully bad cook.

7) Mycroft is completely incapable of remembering where he's put his keys. Highlights have included finding them in the fridge and one baffling occasion in Greg's underwear draw.

8) Having to suffer the wrath of Mycroft Holmes when accidentally putting a DVD back in the wrong place on his meticulously alphabetised bookcase.

9) The spontaneous romantic dinners that end up burnt, forgotten about or abandoned halfway through because Mycroft doesn't know the meaning of the word 'delegation'.

10) Mycroft loves him very, very, very much.


End file.
